Heat Week tipo romance
by Dues12
Summary: Tigress has gone into heat and is after Po will he be able to resist her or will he give into his desire rated M for mature themes
1. The tigress and her prey

Heat week

Kung fu panda

Romance / humour

Rated M

First fanfic please go easy on me!

I dont own kung fu panda period wish I did though !

Chapter 1: the Tigress and her prey

Another day of peace in the valley of peace, families together, shop merchants eager and kung fu masters waking up well 6 of them were anyway.

At the Jade palace

Hello Mr cookie at last we meet... Don't run you won't escape my mouth of fury! Po said in his sleep.

let me wake him up pleeeeaase! Monkey begging to Master shifu

No if Po will not wake up on time for his training then he doesn't do any today he has to do double at night understand! Shifus voice was demanding obediants and Monkey shifu said with a mischivieous smile. If I was not here then you will be free to wake him up as you choose and thus begins waking down the hall out of sight.

Money grinned and began his prank on the unsuspecting panda after setting everything up.

Monkey screamed PO THERE IS AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET OUTSIDE!

Po jumped up only to be meet with a face full of pie

Po: Mphnky (Monkey) yuf drea! (Your dead)

Monkey laughed and ran out the room at break neck speed and po began to give chase but being his normal clumsy self he trip and went rolling into Tigresses room.

ahhhh! Tigress was sent hurtiling to the floor by a black and white ball she knew who it was and she was going to give him such a ... Kiss wait what!? but one look at his jaded green eyes she gave in to that thought.

Good morning pooo she said in a flirtatious and seductive voice drawn his name out into a purr.

Po was to say the least suprised at this hello but having never been flirted with did not pick on it he lifted his face and look at Tigress and what he saw made his heart jump below him was Tigress stark naked he could see her large breasts and her womanhood and how her orange and black striped fur were stuck to her through sweat in both senses of the word she is HOT! Po thought but being a gentleman got off her and covers his eyes in embarrassment.

Po:Tigress I am so sorry I tripped and must have rolled in here I am sorry!

Po rushed to leave the room but meet resistance as Tigress pulled him back in.

I'm not mad Po but I am happy to see you Tigress said in the same tone as before and began licking his face free of the needless to say was frozen solid he had never seen Tigress act this way before and with each lick he was getting excited and losing control as she closed the gap so her breast were squashed against his bare chest he could feel them soft and her nipples were getting hard . He took a deep breath and took in her scent by the lungful she smelt heavenly even with the sweat she smelt like a sweet tigerlily he felt his shorts tightening but then underneath her scent po detected something stronger the very thing that was causing him to get lost in her the smell of lust and desire but this was as if it was forced to come out that it wasn't of her own will he soon realised SHE'S IN HEAT! OH SHIT! I HAVE TO STOP HER!

Po came back to his senses and pushed Tigress away from his body.

Tigress your in heat you need to stop! Po screamed in urgency.

Tigress soon came to her senses and backed away horrified that she nearly slept with po her best friend because of her uncontrolled urges she quickly covered herself up and gave a low feral growl.

Get out she said in a voice promising pain and agony low and full of malice

Po saw the seriousness coming from Tigress and ran quicker than Sonic the hedgehog out of there sceaming Sorry tigress! As he left.

Tigress stood there appaled at her self for letting her urges control her she quickly got dressed saying over and over in her head "Inner peace Inner peace" until she reached the training hall where Po and the others were, one look at Po and it just as quickly changed to mmmm I must have him and she let out a purr.

Later that day after training po had made his dad's secret recipe noodles again for everyone for tea he had not told anyone what happened in the morning fearing for his own well being but he could not deny what he saw had awoken some latent desire in him as he had already had a crush on the tiger he loved her eyes, her fiery orange eyes that held such focuse and unwithering determination, how she moved when she was fighting perfect and mastered almost like a dancer graceful, had he not realised that she was in heat he would have taken her there and then but he wanted his first time to mean something not to be just a quick screw and then having to deal with the guilt of hurting his best friend and secret love. He frowned at himself and mentally called himself an idiot over and over again Viper the sweet innocent but deadly snake noticed po's frown.

Po what's wrong asked Viper in her sweet sisterly tone

CRAP SHE'S ONTO ME COME UP WITH A REASON COME ON THINK THINK OH I'VE GOT IT! Po screamed in thought but keeping a cool face on.

I was just thinking if master Shifu would allow us to go on a camping trip you know just for fun but I bet a 100 alomode cookies he wouldn't.

That was until That sounds like an excellent idea panda came Shifu's voice we could all use a break especially after beating Shen.

Everyone bar Po and Tigress screamed Camping trip and rushed off to get ready leaving Po gob smacked A because Shifu wanted to go on a camping trip and B because he might have just signed his death warrant if Tigress starts to act funny in the night and... Po shook his head as to not get lost in the fantasy of him and Tigress.

In Tigresses head she was battling her emotions and her rising desires as this trip could cause her to slip up and unleash it on the panda but a voice kept telling her to jump the panda and take him she resisted this voice but pictures of her and po going at it kept popping into her head as po started to shake his head so did Tigress.

Ok well hehe I better go pack see you Po said trying to get out of the room quickly to avoid tigress.

Po! came the stern voice of tigress sit down we need to talk.

What about? We don't have anything to talk about bye! Po sprinted to the door but got cut of as Tigress blocked his path Sit down!

This time po did what Tigress wanted fearing her wrath more than her hormones now.

Wh.. What iis it? Po stuttered out

It's about this morning tigress began but Po interrupted I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT, I HAVEN'T TOLD A SOUL, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PO! Tigress shouted I'm not going to hurt you it is me who is sorry as I let my instinct and urges get the better of me she said in a soft tone.

Oh ok po said

Good now that I have said that I feel better and I appreciate your secrecy in this Po and I also appreciate your restraint earlier this morning Tigress softly said

No problem Tigress don't worry about it i'm just glad that it did not go any further i didn't want to lose my best friend. Po said in a calm voice even though he was freaking out inside.

Nor I Tigress replied then a moment of silent passed as they stared at each other, eyes locked, jade green meeting fiery orange and the same feelings stirring again for Po love he could never have and Tigress lust pure and simple but along with another emotion she couldn't understand quickly she got up.

I better go pack! She sprinted to the dorms leaving po alone thinking

This is going to be one hell of a week.

A/n what do you think? good/bad let me know!

And from the reviews I will see if I should continue or not.

This is dues12 signing off


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream and The feelings

Heat Week

A/N

Thank you everyone who favourites and reviewed my story glad your enjoying it to be honest didn't think I would make it to chapter 2 oh well here I am thanks to you guys

Rated M

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

"Hi Dues 12"

"Huh Po what are you doing here?"

"I am here to warn you about Tigress she is pissed at you!"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE I AM GOING TO CLAW THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM!"(TIGRESS ROAR HERE)

(Sweat drop) Oh crap I'll let viewers read my story now hopefully I'll be able to continue if I live See you at the end Bye!

chapter 2: The Dream and The Feelings

Po could smell noodles and dumpling, it was intoxicating his mouth watered as he woke up only to discover he wasn't in his room but a room filled with jaded green coloured walls and he was in a king sized double bed looking around some more he noticed a suit on the chair with the pattern of yin and can except one side was orange and the other was black still he decided to wear it.

Following his nose as usual he began to try and find the source of the intoxicating smell of food coming to a door which obviously led to the kitchen, he opened it and beheld a goddess.

Tigress stood in front of a bench preparing the meal she word a beautiful red dress that had a yellow dragon wrap round from the back to the front, ruby red lipstick stuck to her lips and glowed enticingly begging to be kissed and to finish it of gold shoes that would make any girl die for to have, it was strange to see her like this dress so like a woman.

Po took a long deep breath to calm himself before speaking

"Hello Tigress you look enchanting this morning" Po thought "Where did that come from?"

"Pooo" Tigress purred "How did my ying yang warrior sleep?" Stepping towards him slowly she kept moving her hips from side to side seductivly,Po noticed this and also that she wasn't wearing her wrap either as he could see the perfect curvature of her breasts and they bounced with every movement she made, Po growled low in want and need for her, to take her lips, to touch her fur and everything that implies raw want but he held back and said.

"How could I sleep when you kept waking me up in the most delightful ways"Po's voice was low and full of lust as he spoke to her. Po thoughts "SERIOUSLY WHAT IS UP WITH MY VOICE!?"

Tigress was but a small gap from him now again Jaded green meet Fiery orange and all that was said was

"Enough games take me now Po!" Tigress demanded before

pouncing on po making him collapse to the floor he didn't even have time to register the pain before Tigress claimed his lips which Po eagerly accepted and let here tounge be met by his, it was battle no one was willing to lose as their tounges dueled for dominance Tigress lips were soft and perfect combined with her rough tounge made her irresistible but Po was getting tired of being on the floor he grabbed the globes of her ass and sat up pushing Tigress into a sitting position, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up still locked in there kiss he blindly led himself to the bench.

Placing her on the bench they both broke the kiss for some much needed air but Po charged straight back in attacking Tigresses neck in a combination of nipping,sucking and licking Tigress moaned at her pandas attack on her neck, she surrendered to the pleasure laying back fully on the bench she could feel pos desire through his pants rubbing against hers making here mewl like a helpless kitten Po smirked at this and released her neck from his torture as he went down to focus on another area that needed more attention he move the lower half of her dress aside to be meet with no resistance here gem was lay bare for him, his smirk turned into a full fledged grin as he said "Oh you naughty kitty no underwear shame on you, you're making this too easy" Tigress just grinned as Po neared her gem ready to taste it until...

GONG!

Po woke up to the sound of the morning gong

"OH SON OF A BITCH! IT WAS JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PARTS DAMMIT WHY!? FUCK !" Po thought but said

"Good morning master" simultaniously as the Five

"Good morning students I hope you all slept well" shifu said as normal Po thoughts

"YEAH UNTIL THAT GONG RUINED IT! DAMN THIS! SO NOT AWESOME!"

"Yes master!" Po and the five replied

"Good now have breakfast today and make sure you have packed all your gear for the trip I will wait for you at the palace gates."

With that Shifu left and everyone made there way to the kitchen for breakfast on the way Po looked at Tigress and still saw the beautiful women in his dreams just a lot more hardcore but you could tell when you looked in her eyes that she may not admit but she needs someone to care for her, to make her feel loved.

Tigress caught onto Pos staring and blushed thank god her fur covered it but she felt safe under his constant staring but it was also playing hell with her hormones plus the smell of his scent was that of lust he had obviously been dreaming quite a storm with some fantasy girl "probably Song" Tigress thought and gave an inner growl at the name it's not that she hates her it her hormones registering a threat to her prey no, her friend, her best friend.

"What is it po?"Tigresses voice was calm and cool as usual

"OH CRAP! SHE NOTICE OK CALM DOWN JUST SAY YOU THOUGHT SHE HAD SOMETHING ON HER FACE NO NOT GOOD ENOUGH SAY NOTHING!"

"Nothing!" Po said in a hurry Pos thought "OH WAIT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE OPPOSITE! SHIT!"

Tigress knew something was up but simply said "Ok but quit staring"

Ok! Po said and look straight but thought

BEST DREAM EVER!

A/N

Phew lost her ok hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know in the reviews

Good or bad Sorry got to run Tigress spotted me!

GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE SO I CAN KILL YOU!

TIGRESS ROAR

Deus 12 signing off


	3. The Tigerlily and The Shadyspots

Heat Week

A/N

Hi everyoneeeowww ha sorry just in a bit of pain after Tigresses clawing and punches nothing major just a few broken bones ,bruises here and there and some deep slashes to the lower regions anyway I wanted to thank everyone who is supporting me it means a lot.

Rated M

I don't own kung Fu Panda (Man this is getting annoying to write)

"Hi Deus what's up?"

"Well let's see Po I'm over the moon, I feel happy and in full serenity while over it."

"Really!? That is awesome!"

"Po I'm not serious let me spell it out for you...I AM IN AGONY BECAUSE OF YOU PANDA!"

"ME?! WHAT DID I DO?!"

"OH LET ME THINK DO THE WORDS DON'T TELL TIGRESS I AM WRITING ABOUT HER HEAT CAUSE SHE WILL KILL ME RING A BELL! I MEAN IT IS SO OBVIOUS PO WRITING ABOUT A FEMALE TIGERS HEAT IS THE SAME AS WRITING ABOUT WOMENS PMS BAD !JESUS!"

"Oh he he sorr (throws lamp at Po) owww what was that for?"

"JUST DON'T!Po do not say the S word until you know my pain"

"Oh OK well bye, hope you get better soon"

"Fucking idiot, anyway here is the story, enjoy I hope it was worth the pain."

chapter 3: The Tiger lily and The shady spots

During breakfast Po could not help but keep peeking at Tigress at any chance he got when he was cooking up the bean buns he looked at her, when he served the Five he gave her bowl first and inbetween eating he took quick ones however this did not go unnoticed as a particular green mantis with a cheeky nature more than a monkey said

"Po are you dating Tigress or are you just trying to date her?" Mantises question was outloud and not a whisper,Po nearly choked on a dumpling and Tigress snaped her chopsticks after Viper helped Po with his dumpling problem they both blushed furiously with Po he was as red as a tomato but with Tigress all you could make out was a slight ting of red guess it's better to have orange fur.

"Wh wh what? Ha ha goo good one Mantis what gave you that idea?" Po stuttered the first part out and he really wish he didn't.

"Oh he stuttured it seals the deal Po is dating Tigress!" Mantis laughted so hard he thought his head would pop off before a female consumed it Monkey and Crane a bird who where's a straw hat joined in with a sing song.

"Po and Tigress sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g. OW!" All three males said at the same time as they recieved a swipe from Vipers tail before saying.

"Grow up and act your age!" Viper knew Po had a crush on Tigress and also knew Tigress was in heat because she told her the night before so she knew that if they continued their song it would make Tigress want to pounce on Po and take him because of the more sexual version of the song.

"ME AND PO ARE NOT DATING!" TIGRESS ROARED PO JUMPED IN WITH "YEAH WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!

"Then why were you taking a peek at Tigress at each point of making and serving food" Po Mantis said with a cheeky grin.

Pos thoughts "OH NO! HE SAW THAT!? DAMN! OK TELL HIM YOU THOUGHT SHE LOOKED UNWELL NO NOT GOOD ENOUGH JUST SAY CAUSE SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!"

"CAUSE SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" everyone's jaws and beaks just dropped.

Pos thoughts "OH FUCK! I DID IT AGAIN!"

Tigresses thoughts "Did he just say I was beautiful wow HE SAID I WAS BEAUTIFUL! No Tigress don't get excited this is po he is your friend he is paying you a compliment."

Everyone elses thoughts "WHAT!? They soon voiced it "WHAT!?"

Po though that he was done for he just said Tigress was beautiful in front of her but when he looked at her she simply just smiled.

"Thank you Po come on everyone we better head to the main gates" she left after saying that leaving Po and the others gob smacked but Po quickly recovered and left before the others started asking questions.

"About time now that's 250 alomode cookies please" Viper stated and wore the biggest grin of her life at the victory.

"Damn it" the three males replied

After checking all of there camping gear was in order they all made there way to the gate where shifu was.

"Ah students are you ready?"

"Yes master!"

"Good then follow me to the ladies of the Shades camp"

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed but Po

We're going to the Ladies of the shades camp awesome! Po said full of joy.

Pos thoughts "Awesome! I get to see Song again I wonder how she has been probably busy retraining the ladies themselves to be good guys oh this is going to be so cool!"

Tigresses thoughts "Oh no not them especially not HER if that spotted little HARLOT thinks she is taking my panda! WAIT WHAT!? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF TIGRESS HE IS JUST A FRIEND GET YOU HORMONES IN CONTROL!

But Tigress could not suppress her growl at the thought of Po and Song together.

Shifus voice was calm and collective but still in the way of the master "We are going there to learn their style of fighting for a while so that we can increase our combat abilities that is all."

"Yes master" was the students quick response

Po didn't care he had to do training he was just happy to go see an old friend as were the others of course as usual Monkey and Mantis were planning to talk up the ladies,Crane just wanted to be beside Viper all the time and Viper and Tigress were going to have a girl talk about the situation.

Heading through the forest to the compound Tigress and Viper began their talk

"This is not right what do we need to learn from a thief!" Tigress said annoyed at the fact but knew it wasn't the reason she was mad.

"Tigress two things: One she is a former thief and she is doing good in the world now.

Two that is not the reason you are angry and don't want to go it is because you feel threatened by her as your heat is driving you right now."

"Threatened!? Ha what utter nonsense! Why should I feel threatened!?" Tigress asked trying to remain neutral but failed miserably.

"Oh yeah then I suppose your not worried if Po talks to Song maybe even dates her?"Viper said in a teasing and knowing way.

"OVER MY DE..! I mean of course." Scolding herself mentally for falling into such an obvious trap.

"Ohhh OK then" Viper said complete with a cheeky smile on her face.

With Po and the others

"Hey Po are you going to try to get Song?" Monkey asked

"What do you mean?" Po said looking confused

"You know what we're on about are you going to try and make her your lady friend? Mantis said ever so slyly but Po being Po said

"I already have her as a lady friend" Po stated

"Oh for all our ancestors sake! Are you going to try and make her your girlfriend!? Monkey and Mantis shouted in annoyance.

"WHAT!? No she is just a friend!" Po said embarrassed

"Oh yeah just like you and Tigress are just "FRIENDS" right? Crane said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well what about you and Viper? Po countered.

Crane throat went dry and his heartbeat increased Crane thoughts OH NO! AM I THAT OBVIOUS!?

For now the heat was drawn to Crane as Monkey and Mantis played "Get the Love confession"with Crane leaving Po alone in thought.

Pos thoughts "Me with Song ridiculous! Why would they suggest that I mean it's not that she is ugly she's beautiful just like Tigress although she is a lot more sweet and open and of course any man would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend she is amazing and her body rivals that of Tigress so shapely and well supported in the all the right areas... OH NO BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! (After calming down the rising dragon)But I don't think she would want for well the same reason as Tigress wouldn't I am just a big, fat, stupid panda and there both two amazing women they both can do better than me!

Pos thought were interrupted when a female voice screamed happily

"PO YOUR HERE!" Po looked up only to be pounce on and given a warm hug by none other than the beautiful Leopardess he was thinking of before he could tell by her sweet and full of joy voice that it was her eventhough her fur was the same as the rest grey spotted and white mixed that almost sparkled in the sunlight but the most noticeable difference was her breasts size as Pos face was shoved into them by "accident" they were bigger than before again possible due to her not wearing her wrap.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" song said putting her head down to stroke the top of his head in a friendly way but with each movement here breasts kept shaking up and down in Pos face making him think "I KNEW IT I DIED WHEN SHEN SHOT ME WITH THAT CANNON NOW I'M IN HEAVEN!"

Po although reluctantly managed to dislodge his head from her booby trap and said

"Nice to see you two, I mean to" Po said embarrassed

Song got off Po "Welcome to you guys as well?!"

Song looked at the rest of the Jade palace with joy and confusion as their jaws had hit the floor.

Shifus thoughts "How does the panda do it? He gets girls to do such things without trying! I never thought I would say this but maybe I should take some pointers from Po in the art of courting."

Crane,Mantis and Monkey thoughts "LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!"

Viper thoughts "Wow! Did not see that coming Tigress has got her work cutout to match this girl."

Tigress thoughts "THAT BITCH! I AM GOING TO RIP THOSE GIANT TITS OFF OF HER AND FORCE FEED THEM TO HER SEE HOW SHE LIKES IT!"

"Uh guys" Po said waving a hand in each of their faces

That snapped them out of it "Oh our apologies" "No problem, come on in! Song said in a voice that even Tai Lung or Shen could no refuse.

Song extended her hand to the entrance bowing in respect, Tigress gave a low growl inside but followed the others inside,when they had entered Song smiled seductively in her bow.

Songs thoughts "Soon Pooo, you shall be mine!"

A\N

Well hope you enjoyed it review, favourite and follow

Give me your opinions good or bad

"Deus"

"TIGRESS! OH NO YOUR HERE TO FINISH ME OFF! HELP!"

"No I'm here to apologies I shouldn't have hurt you! I'm just going crazy from all the hormones."

"Oh okay and I'm sorry for... (Looking over to the door seeing Po wave some sort of scroll saying Fluttering Finger Mindslip) not taking into account of your feelings."

"It's okay(Tigress hugs me) I forgive you bye and get well soon

Bye (when Tigresses back is turned I give po a thumbs up and he returns it)

Deus 12 signing off


	4. Song and Dance

Heat week

A/N

Hey everyone thank you for your support in this fanfic it is much appreciated now I have recently received a request for a bit of Viper in heat by a guest. I think that it is..

"Absolutely outrageous!"

"Viper! When did you slither in here!?"

"Just as you were talking about that guest wanting me to be in heat and my answer is... NO WAY!"

"Viper"

"But your going to do it anyway right!?"

"Viper I was..."

"Typical male always thinking of the fame and glory never once on how a woman feels! All you say is "Just sit there and smile!" or "Shake that ass baby!" Go on deny it you disgust me yo..."

"VIPER I WASN'T GOING TO INCLUDE YOU IN THIS!"

"What? Your not?"

"No I made the mistake of hurting Tigress, I don't want to hurt you as well."

"Oh well that's...Good I guess"

"You guess?"

"Well you know, it would have been nice if you did include me is all!'

"Huh?"

"Tigress is not the only person who has the spotlight in the movies and TV series you know!?"

"Uh Viper?"

"NO NO I UNDERSTAND YOU DON'T CARE WELL THAT'S FINE BY ME!"

"Well if you want I can put you in?"

"OHH AND BECOME A SLUT LIKE SONG AND TIGRESS FLAUNTING THEMSELVES AT PO!?" (Goes to door and puts tail on the door knob)

"NO THANK YOU GOODBYE!"(DOOR SLAMS SHUT)

"Ok what just happened!?

"I tried to be nice to her and preserve her innocence and she gets mad at me for not including her in a heat scene, then all of a sudden I say I will and she says she doesn't want to! Its like she wants to be apart but also wants plausible deniability! "

"...OHHHH right she does want to be apart of it but she doesn't want to make it like she is agreeing, keeping her innocence but at the same time losing it! "

"God women are confusing!"

"Okay I will do a Viper heat moment in the story and of course I will include Crane in it, but at a later chapter for now on with the story."

Oh wait I don't own Kung Fu Panda

Chapter 4 Song and Dance

After Song had gave her tour of the compound, the six masters found out from Shifu that they were really here to join an event that takes place every year, a dance competition called "Perfect Harmony" and the "training" they will be receiving are actually dancing lessons for the event.

Needless to say Tigress was not happy

"A DANCING COMPETITION!?" TIGRESS ROARED

"Yes I thought that it would be fun" Shifu said calmly

Awesome! I have always wanted to learn how to dance! Po said full of excitement and joy

Po's thoughts "Maybe I can dance with Tigress or Song that would be so AWESOME!"

Mantis and Monkey strike a pose and proudly say "watch out ladies! The dance masters are in the house!"

Crane nervously asks Viper

"Umm Viper wou would you like to partner up for the dance?"

Viper smiled and said "yes Crane, I would love to be your partner in the dance"

Crane breathed a huge sigh of relief and Viper chuckled sweetly at the action.

Back with Tigress,Shifu,Po and Song

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I CAME ALL THIS WAY JUST FOR A STUPID COMPETITION!

"Yes Tigress I knew you wouldn't come if I told you the truth so I lied because I know how you react to these things but here is the truth now."

Flashback with shifu voice over

It was on the day Po had suggested to go on a camping trip or rather he thought that I wouldn't allow one but it was actually perfect timing!

Songs Letter

Dear Master Shifu

I would be most honored if you, The Furious five and The dragon warrior would attend a special event that happens every year at our compound, a dance competition.

I know this might be a problem as I am sure you are rather busy at the time but we would like to show you how we have tried to do good and better ourselves and leave our old ways behind plus it would be fun to see you all again and of course lessons will be provided if needed but don't feel you need to come but I hope you will.

Yours Sincerely

Song and the Ladies of the shade

"Of course I thought it would be an excellent idea and it would help in the event that we needed to know how to dance for a special event at the Jade palace or at the valley of peace festivals so I wrote a letter back saying we would attend and tell all of you about it but Pos plan of a camping trip was a better way of getting you out here so I kept it secret until now."Master Shifu finished in a voice that had hidden joy at his plans success.

Back at the compound

"WOW! I had a good idea cool!" Po said happily

"NO PO YOU HAD A BAD IDEA! WHICH LEAD TO THE MOST HORRIBLE IDEA OF ALL THIS STUPID POINTLESS COMPETITION!" TIGRESS YELLED

"Perfect Harmony is not stupid or pointless, it's fun and has brought joy to a lot of people even made two people fall in love with one another!." Song said in a happy and cheery voice.

"BIG DEAL! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM DANCING!" TIGRESS GROWLED MENACINGLY AT SONG.

"Tigress calm down how do you know it won't be fun? What is wrong with you? Po asked concerned about the way Tigress was acting and for the sake of Song who had done nothing wrong, she just wanted everyone to come and have fun.

"WHAT'S WRO..." Tigress took one look at Pos Jaded eyes and melted on the inside, something about his eyes just made her feel at peace. Tigress soon realised she was staring and quickly recovered with

"I am sorry Song I overreacted you see I am in...(Looking at Shifu in embarrassment) I am in heat." Tigress said low and full of shame, looking at Song expecting her to laugh but was met with a hug instead.

"Oh Tigress it's okay no harm done, I know this must be embarrassing to admit but it's alright no one will make fun of you here we've all been there trust me. Said Song in voice covered in sympathy and understanding.

"Oh thank you."Tigress returned the hug

Soon they both separated smiling at one another and Shifu smiled at his daughter for admitting to being in heat and for apologising as both she thought were weaknesses.

"OK well let's get you all settled in now." With that they made there way to the camping grounds.

Everyone had brought their own personal tents with them each with their own unique and obvious colours and patterns

Pos tent was black on one side and white on the other.

Vipers was a forest green colour with pink flowers on.

Monkeys was a bright yellow with two brown circles on either side.

Mantises was a leaf green and rather tiny

Tigresses was a fiery red with a gold dragon on.

After setting up their tents four of six warriors went of with each other putting there plans into action while staying here.,Monkey and Mantis were going to find some ladies to chat up and ask to the dance while Viper and Crane went off to talk about the dance they would do.

Po and Tigress however did not know what to do they glanced at each other then just as quickly looked away both blushing.

Pos thoughts "Oh boy, this is awkward, I don't know if she would want to hang out with me or not. I mean should I ask her? Yeah I'll ask her it couldn't hurt right? Yeah right! she will probably hit me!"

Tigresses thoughts "Why is this so awkward? just ask him he's friendly and loveable he wouldn't turn you down! Oh who am I kidding? I'm a monster he would never accept!

"So..." Both said together cawouldn't

"Oh you go first" said Po embarrassed

"Oh no you go" said Tigress matching Po in embarrassment

"Um well wo would yo you like to to spend time looking around with m me?" Po stuttered out

Tigress was suprised Po was asking to spend time with her she smiled again just lime when he called her beautiful and said happily "I would love to!"

Po smiled, bowing to Tigress and holding out his paw like a gentleman and said "Shall we then?" Tigress laughed at Pos acting it was music to his ears he adored her smile but loved to hear her laugh with that she took his paw and replied in a more playful voice "Lead on Dragon warrior."

The time they spent with each other was magical they talked about their past accomplishments, their time as children, what they enjoyed doing in their spare time and Tigress even laughed at Pos jokes,it was like they were on a date and they both found it amazing how easy it was to talk to each other.

Pos thoughts "Wow this is amazing! I didn't think it was this easy to talk to her but under that hardcore exterior is a beautiful and wonderful woman full of life and I wish I could be with her all the time like this but as more than friends but I know she doesn't feel the same way but I'm happy to have her just like this!"

Tigresses thoughts"Oh by my ancestors and all the gods! I never thought I could have talked with someone like this before especially Po! I guess under that clumsy and goofy behaviour is a real man who you can talk to in confidence he is so funny and I suppose he is just like me alone in the world being the only panda left must be hard but he will manage after all he is smart and sweet when need be,strong and fierce at other times and caring and... Handsome...What? Did I just think Po was handsome? Oh by the gods why do I feel this way!? Is this... Is this love!? No it can't be Po wouldn't want to be with a monster like me he deserves someone better! Someone who would make him feel special! I am just happy having him as a friend...But I wish we could be more."

"Hey Po Tigress!" Came the voice of the wonderful Song Po and Tigress turned around ."Come on it,s time for your less.. (Song noticed their Paws together) you two aren't together are you?" (Pointing at the joined Paws)

"NO!" Both warriors shouted in embarressment releasing each others paws

"Oh ok come on then! The dance class is about to begin!"

Both thoughts "But I wish we were!"

Po and Tigress followed Song trailing behind

Songs face turned into an annoyed look "Looks like I've got competition, no matter you will be mine Po! Song thought

A\N

Well what did you think? let me know! Review, favourite and follow

Wow looks like Tigress is finally waking up to her feelings for Po but will she tell him in time or will Song steal his heart instead who knows stay tuned loyal viewers!

Dues12 sign...

"Wait!"

"Po what is it?"

"Bye viewers"

SERIOUSLY!? Oh whatever Dues12 signing off PS just in case the name Perfect Harmony belongs to someone I do not own it

if it doesn't well wohoo!


	5. Lessons at Night

Heat Week

Rated M

A/N

Hi everyone thank you all with your support with this story it means a lot I am glad people are enjoying it however it has been pointed out to me that in my first few chapter's that there have been some grammatical errors and missing segments of my story.

I apologise for this as I am currently writing on my tablet and it keeps doing auto correction or deleting important parts of my story for example in chapter 2 it says "Ying and can" when it is meant to say ying and yang and in chapter 1 when it is meant to say "lick pos face free of pie" it goes straight on to "needless to say"

I am sorry for this and after finishing this story (hopefully) I will repost the chapters thank you.

"Right now the boring stuff is out of the wa..."(Hit on head with blunt object)

"Peeerfect!" A familiar voice said

A while later

"Oh my head, where am I?"

"Your in my room" came a sweet but sinister voice I noticed Song and that I was bound to her bed.

"Song! what the he...!" SLAP!

"SILENCE SLAVE! It's time for your puuunishment" song shouted and purred in a controlling voice

"SAY WHAT!? OH HEL..!" SLAP!

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME SLAVE!"SONG SNARLED AND GRABBED MY HAIR RUFFLY

"OK but why are you doing this?"

"Why? Cause you casted me as the girl who is crazy for Po and wants to take him by force and for that you must be punished! Saying Clearly annoyed

"OOOHHH and this is SO changing my mind about that!"

"Oh I am going to enjoy breaking you and turning you into a full fledged SoPo fan!" Song said with glee and delight

"Nevmmph!" I was silenced with duck tape

"No more talk! Now viewers get to the story now I have some reeducation to perform on Dues he will see you at the end, enjoy the story!

Chapter 5 Lessons at Night

Po and Tigress followed Song to an open field where there were beautiful flowers of all kinds, Po out the corner of his eye noticed a tigerlily he rushed over to get it after plucking it from the ground he went to Tigress.

"Hey um Tigress?"

"What is it Po?" Asked Tigress in a sweet voice this just made Po more nervous

"Um this is for you!" Po said as quickly as possible and showed her the flower

Tigress was so shocked but so unbelievably happy

Tigresses thought: "Oh by the gods! It's beautiful and on a plus side it is from Po which makes this gift even more special but Tigress act cool and rational.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH PO IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Giving Po the biggest huge of his life.

Tigresses thoughts "That was not acting cool or rational" thought Tigress metaphorically pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Oh well um glad you like it!" Po said returning the hug

Po thoughts "Wow this heat must be really messing with her personality! one minute she is stone cold steel the next she is a soft and happy as a little kitty!"

"Ahem!" came Song voice "Tigress stop hugging Po we need to hurry or the class will start with out you two. Song demanded in a cute tone but was masking her true words of "PAWS OFF HE'S MINE!" Song snarled inwardly

"Oh my apologies let's go!" Tigress released Po just as quickly as she grabbed him and looked down in embarrassment

Po smiled at this but did not comment as he enjoyed the hug regardless if she was in heat on not it was the most AWESOME! Response to receiving a gift and he wish he could make her like that all the time happy and full of joy instead of putting a stone wall over her emotions.

Tigress smiled at the flower and put it in between her ear.

Later that day they arrived at the dance class in time quickly they all went into there changing rooms to look at their dancing outfits

For Po was a suit that was black and white with two gold and silver yin and yang symbols on the front and back, one small and one large complete with black shoes with white tips "Wow Awesome! I hope Tigress and song like my suit and of course the girl I am dancing with! Please let it be Tigress or Song I can't deal with anymore fan girls!" Po thought and prayed.

For Song there was a white dress that reached the top of her legs with two grey stripes down the side complete with white high heels just as she requested "Peerfect, Po is going to love this" Song thought seductively.

For Tigress there was a long bright red dress with a yellow dragon and red high heels"No way in hell I am wearing that!" Tigress thought but another voice said"But Po will love to see you in this come on put it thought she was going mad but she gave in to the voice and put on the dress but kept her wrap on and put the flower on the dress with a pin.

Outside the class

"WOW SONG YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Po said in awe at Song looking over her pos thoughts split into two

"Wow that dress sure supports all the right bits just look at that rack they're huge! They look so soft and yet firm at the same time and that ass is a masterpiece so perfect!

Pos desire screamed

"AH NO BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!" PO GENTLMAN SIDE SHOUTED

"Thank you Po you look handsome! Song said happy resisting the urge to jump him.

Soon Tigress came out as well embarrassed

WOW TIGRESS YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! Po said matching the tone before.

Desire Po"Are you kidding me!? That flat chested kitty cat seriously!? I mean she is the same as Song in the ass department but she won't even show her two employees of the month if you know what I mean! The only time we saw those two were by accident I miss them!

Gentleman Po"Breasts and butts aren't the only thing that defines a woman, it is her feeling and how she acts, we must respect women at all times and never be held captivated by there ample chests or firm behinds as this may result in a slap or some particular beverage thrown in the face! Women's feelings are sacred and must be..!

Desire Po"Blah blah blah just pick the one with the awesome rack and perfect ass already!"

Gentleman Po"No pick the one you love!"

With Tigresses thoughts which also split into two

Desire Tigress"Mmm he sure looks handsome in that suit he cleans up well but lets get down in the dirt and get messy with this panda!

Lady Tigress"No he is your best friend he is the most sweet,fun and cuddly person you know respect him as he would you simply say "Thank you Po"

Desire Tigress"And to show my appreciation let me give you a blowjob!

Lady Tigress "No just say Thank you!"

"Thank you Po you look handsome in that suit. Tigress said in a calm voiced but blushed at her thoughts continuing battle.

In the room

"Ah perfect the honored students have arrived and don't you two ladies look stunning!" a Jet black panther wearing a dark blue dress with a pearl necklace and blue high heels said in awe before changing her gaze and voice to Po "Dragon warrior your simply to die for in that suit,it really shows of your muscles"the panther said seductively approaching Po and running her finger over his arm to his chest.

Tigress and Song gave her the deadlist glares of all glares in the world both thinking "BACK OFF SLUT HE'S MINE!"

"Oh uh th thank you master." Po said flustered and embarrassed while thinking "What is it with female cat species and me?"

Desire Po "Quit complaining this little kitty wants us go for it reply with something witty!"

Po grinned "By the way only in the suit, I'm hurt,I am as much to die for out off it and i'm a lot more fun." stepping close to the panther Speaking in a flirtatious way.

Desire Po"Nice one, wow this kitty certainly doesn,t come up small in the tits aisle look at them they're are even bigger than Tigresses and Songs! We've hit the jackpot haha and come on her ass need I say more, there's a perfect money maker waiting to get pinched in more ways than one!

Tigress and Songs mouths hit the floor Po flirted with this girl he just meet and they were left out to get showered in compliment drops.

"Oh but Dragon warrior we barely know each other, you don't even know my name purrr." The panther replied closing the gap and sending chills down pos spine from her suggestive purr.

"Then tell me it and maybe we can get better...acquainted." The last part he gave a small growl of desire sending back chills of his own at the panther.

I'm Night, a pleeasure to meet you Dra..."

"Please call me Po after all their is no need for formalities now, I know your name ."

Taking her hand

"Night and the pleasure..Is all mine."

and planting a kiss on it.

"I hope to get to know you better in the future please come visit me...Anytime." Po winked at the end of his sentence making Night blush but she replied with as much desire as he was putting out.

"Of course Pooo." Night purred out "But for now lets begin the lesson."

"Of course master Night." Po said bowing in respect with the biggest ear to ear grin of his life, Night laughed and went to the front to begin

Pos only thought was that of desire

Desire Po"We are so getting laid!"

A/N

"What you included an OC in this Slave!? How dare he! No matter I will make him see things my way soon enough." Cue evil smile here

as usual Deus would like you to review,follow and favourite stay tuned for more."

This is Song saying on Deuses behalf Dues 12 signing off


	6. A change in nature

Heat week

Rated M

A/N

Hi everyone God I didn't think I would make it this far I thought I would just get booed off straight away but I guess you never know what can happen anyway thank you everyone who is reviewing,favourite and following it means a lot and I'm glad people are interested in my OC character as well.

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

"Oh thank you, thank you Night for getting me out of that crazy leopards room!"

"Not a problem Deus it was my pleasure i'm glad she didn't torture you too badly"

"Oh trust me! I thought I was going to crack as soon as she made me watch (gulp!) The entire Sex and the city boxset!" (Obviously I don't own it I have watched the film though and in a few letters I could describe them both zzzzz)

"What's wrong with that!? its a good show!"

"Yeah to you because it is a total chick flick show! Anyway thank you for your help I am in your debt!"

"Oh peeerfect(Ok Deus what its with you always making us purr perfect? I mean seriously it's getting old!") Well then maybe you could give me and Po some private time together if you know what I mean?"

"Sorry no can do yet but later on in a different story perhaps I give you my word as an Author well a new one anyway"

"Okay I am content with that but don't leave me waiting or else...(Shows me her claws) I will take away your pride and glory personally, understand?"

"Yes ma'am" ( nodding my head quickly in fear)

"Goood bye Deus"

"Bye Night, oh boy I may be regretting making her now oh well on with the story!"

Chapter 6 A change in nature

Night took her position at the front of class looking out to the rest of her students which were a mixture of leopards,bunnies,monkeys,birds,pigs, insects and snakes of both sex.

"Welcome everyone to dance class I am glad to see some new as well as old faces in the class and I am honored to..."

SORRY WE'RE LATE! THE REST OF THE FURIOUS FIVE SHOUTED CHARGING INTO THE ROOM

Monkey was wearing a brown suit with Gold stripes on it complete with shoes of similar design.

Mantis was wearing a custom tiny sized suit that was dark green with hints of light leaf green thrown in at various parts.(C/N "Deus if you make fun about my size one more I will kick your ass!")

Crane was wearing a light blue vest with a white custom made shirt to help him fly around accompanied by a new straw hat.

And Viper just wore a set of forest green ribbons on her head with lotus flowers on them as well as some ruby red lipstick on her lips.

"It is quite all right we were just about to begin actually I was just welcoming everyone to the class." Night very sweetly and calmly replied to them.

The four looked at her and all three males jaws and beak hit the floor Viper simply smiled before turning to the boys and giving them a quick swipe from her tail, that got their attention and they took up positions at the back holding and rubbing their cheeks.

"As I was saying it is an honor to teach you all what I know and I hope that my teachings will help you in the competition and other events that may occur in your home towns but first let us give a big welcome to the Furious five and the Dragon warrior!"

(A LOT OF WOOHOO'S, WHISTLES AND CLAPPING HERE)

"Thank you every one it is such an honor to be here and of course to be taught by such a... lovely and charming rose in front of me today" Po winks at Night again

( Crowd- Wooooo!)

"Careful Poooo" Night purred "You know what they say roses have thorns" Night said half playfully half serious

In Pos head

Desire Po"Oh feisty, I love it!"

Gentleman Po"What is going o..? What are you doing!? That is not Tigress!"

Desire Po"Oh you know just trying to become this kitty cats new scrathing pole in bed!

Gentleman "I leave him alone with you for a few minutes and already you have managed to make this already hard decision of who he loves worse, God damn you Desire!

Desire"Hey! He needs help with talking to the ladies so I decided to help him it's not my fault if it makes his choice harder!"

Gentleman"Ah but if you had spoken to Song or Tigress they would have probably been together know but you instead wasted the opportunity on this panther, Night so how does this help exactly hmmm?"

Desire"Here is how it helps alright! It makes him better at flirting and understanding what women want to here now and again also it is great for us as we need to get out our sexual frustration and flirting is the most easiest release, there are many other forms as well such as grinding and such other things and I am sure we will do a lot of that in dancing as we make mistakes and learn moves! So you see I am helping us in this situation!"

Gentleman"Hmm oh confound it all I cannot argue with that! But how are we suppose to do this eh grinding business and flirting?"

Desire"leave it to me! I have got a very sexy and fast paced dance and song in mind!"

Back in the room

"Ok I will watch what I say but know this, it won't be the only thing I am watching." Po looked over Night one last time with Desire ticking off what is perfect about her body.

Night purred low and gave a small growl of desire

"Good to know, now let us welcome a long time student but also my assistant Song!"

(Again wohoos etc from crowd)

Song came up to the front and put on a pretend smile even though she was furious at her teacher for stealing Pos gaze from her"Thank you everyone glad to be here to help out!" Song said in a voce filled with fake joy."First of all.."

Every male apart from Po were staring at both females large breasts while Song continued her speech of why she well you know whatever Songs boobs jumped up and down every time she change her position and Nights did the same as she nodded at Song's speech all males were fighting back nose bleeds as to not get caught by any females.

But a female tiger and snake noticed and whispered to each other

"Uh men"both the serpent and tiger said at the same time

"I can't believe Crane! How can he stare at them I mean they are big but its not like he hasn't seen a womans breasts before!" Hissed Viper silently annoyed and feeling threatened by the leopard and panther wanting to constrict the life out of them both.

"Well he hasn't seen them before but that is beside the point I can't believe that Po is flirting with that panther after only a few minutes of seeing her! He should be doing that to me!" Tigress growled lowly imagining ripping her to shreds.

"Maybe we should put ourselves out there and flirt with other men just to teach them a lesson. Viper whispered suggestively willing to go with that idea

"NO VIPER! We are warrior we must show respect and not sink down to such levels as that of those two bimbos!" Tigress voice was a stern whisper

"Sorry I don't know what came over me it must be nearing my time." Viper said embarrassed at how she was behaving.

"Your time?" Asked Tigress confused

"My um heat."

"Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." They both smiled and concentrated on the lesson soon after.

"Ok thank you for that Song now lets begin but first I will need a partner."

Instantly all the mens wings, paws, pinchers and tails went in the air with a huge collaboration of

"ME ME ME!"

All apart from Po who raised his hand and had not said a word already knowing he was going to be picked.

"Poooo please come to the front,you are my partner." Night said while pointing at him

A huge combination of AWWS ,LUCKY SOB and HIM rang from the men of the crowd

Po was at the front standing beside Night with a smile on his face as big as the Great wall of China.

"Now Po a set of musicians and a singer will sing and play a song of your choosing now normally I will teach you how to dance to the beat of a song but I want you to find it yourself and let it out understand?"

"Yes I do"

"Well then tell them your song." Night waved her hand in an enter motion and the band came in.

"Hola Dragon warrior what is the song you would have us perform?" A male leopard asked Po politely in a Spanish accent

"Do you know Ricky Martin "she bangs". ( disclaimer -I don't own this song all credit goes to Ricky Martin)

"Si senor we do hit it mi amigos!"

(A/N recommendation- You might want to play the song and read along)

As the guitar beat played Po grabbed Nights hand and pulled her towards him holding her in place with his other, he can feel her breasts against his chest extremely soft and squeezeable with his hand on her lower back as the main beat starts and the singer begins they start to move together pushing through the crowd to the center and begin dancing at a medium pace in time with the song making sure to get as close as possible to each other, moving around the space they have created while moving there feet back and forth, side to side they continue doing this until the chorus then there speed greatly increases as there feet move as if on fire back and forth between one another.

Po then throws her out to the edge with the crowd holding her by a paw tip and pulling her back in backwards and sensually grinding up against her ass as she slides down him making sure to sway her ass from side to side against his member while she is doing this pos hands explore her legs up to her hips then they break apart at the end of the first chorus.

They then slowly start making there way back to each other po stepping one foot after the other angling his chest from side to side as he returns to Night while she does a small dance towards him again they are joined Po for the first time meeting her beautiful star yellow eyes mixing with his Jaded green as the beat begins to pick up they move like lightning Po spinning her around at break neck speed twice then stopping to let her wrap her leg around his waist so he can dunk her and move his head down close to her breast's while she lays back gasping out of excitment at his closeness to her then just as quickly he picks her up and begins spinning her around while she wraps her legs around him to hold on still in a dunked position.

During the second chorus he stops and she comes up close to his face a few inches from his lips they both smile seductively and she releases him from her grip to begin dancing on her own at the same pace as the chorus using her entire figure as the tool moving her hands all over her body while dancing just as before back and forwards side to side at a fast pace moving her ass out sensually towards Po.

During the small insrumental Po performs a slide towards her she quickly turns around as Pos hands reach for her hips moving slowly up to the curves of her breasts and stopping just shy off them she uses her hand to push him back as she advances and he retreats walking backwards.

Then for the final chorus they get close again and repeat the motions at the beggining but moving to the beat and as the song fades to an end Po pulls Night close again towards him and they remain that way but slowly dance to a stop.

Everyone was stone still as they looked shocked at the couple until...

CLAP CLAP! One of the course students began clapping soon followed by other until everyone apart from the Five who were stone still they could not believe their friend could dance like that so full of sexual vigour they soon began clapping as well apart from Tigress who was outraged!

Po and Night were still locked in each others eyes Po thought her eyes were more beautiful than Tigresses and she thought his eyes held great peace but they were both panting madly from their dance.

"Wow Po your amazing! Are you sure you have never danced before!?" Night asked in a breathless disbelieving voice

Po just grinned "I'm a fast learner plus I may have had lessons as a kid but...The next part he whispered "Thats for me to know and for you to find out" Po pulled away slowly giving her a kiss on the top of her hand again and bowed in respect Night returned the gesture and then said "Ok students ten minute break"

With Tigress and Viper

"Viper" Tigress said in a low deadly voice

"Yes Tigress?" Giving Tigress a worried look

I've changed my mind about the flirting option lets tart ourselves up! Tigress said charging out the room heading towards the bathroom with Viper in hot pursuit.

A/N

Well what did you think? Let me know in the reviews and please favourite and follow

This is Dues 12 signing off


	7. The game of Tiger and Panda

Heat Week

Rated M

A/N Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favourites

In my room

"Thank you for the time with Po Dues." Night purred

"No problem Night after all you threatened me so nicely and clearly how could I not refuse!"

"Oh hush I was only showing you my claws I wasn't going to use them"

"Riiight, I'm sure you weren't after all your a big soft flirt right?"

"Right"

"So you don't mind that I am going to focus on Tigress in this chapter right?"

"No not at all"

"Ok"I said

"Ok" she replied

"Fine"

"Fine"

(Gets her claws out and looks at them, fiddling with them)

"Ok well here I go!" I said in a testing way to see her reaction

"Oh I thought you left" (Begins tapping her claws on the table)

"Oh bye then" I smile and wave

"Bye" she smiles back

As soon as I leave the room

Riiiip! Crash! Bang!

I go back in and my room is completely destroyed with a smiling Night looking at me

"Oh are you done?"

"No nnnot yy yet just neee need to tell the viewers to start RR reading" I stuttered out scared shitless

"Hh hope you enjoy it!"

Chapter 7 The game of Tiger and Panda

In the womans bathroom

"Tigress are you sure about this? I mean have you thought this through?" Concerned at how Tigress was behaving and suddenly agreeing to her idea

"Ohhhh I am sure about this, that big breasted ass shaking strumpet is not going to get Po, she will have to go over my cold dead corpse to get him!" Tigress growled

"Why do you care about who Po dates? At the start you said you didn't care, what changed? Asking with the a huge grin on her face already knowing the answer.

"I care because I.. I... I love him!" Tigress hurried out in embarrassment, blushing

"I KNEW IT! THE BOYS OWE ME 1000 ALOMODE COOKIES" VIPER SCREAMED HAPPILY

"NOT SO LOUD!" TIGRESS ROARED "Please Viper help me get Po!" Tigress pleaded

Are you kidding me I have been waiting for this moment ok let's get started on dolling you up!

In Tigresses head

Desire Ti "Thank the gods now my time has arrived time to show the Panda our wild side!"

Lady Ti "I don't know about this I mean isn't this a bit I don't know desperate!?

Desire Ti "We need to do this! We can't let that slut take away our panda!

LT "Oh so to stop as you call her "that slut" we need to become one!"

DT "Excactly! Plus you said yourself that he is the most sweet,fun and cuddly person you know! Do yo want that strumpet to have him as her sweet fun and cuddly boyfriend or ours!?

LT "...Mabye you should take charge in this situation Desire in fact I give you full control don't let that dirty dancing puffed up panther girl take him!"

DT "Atta girl just leave it to me!

Back in the bathroom

"And... Finished wow Tigress you look amazing! Viper looking a her handy work admiring it.

Tigress looked in the mirror"Wow" she had gold lipstick on and her eye lashes had been curled at a delicious angle accompanied by dark blue eye shadow but she felt something was missing but what was it?

Hmm she looks over her dress then starts tearing it just at the top of her legs

"Tigress what are you doing!?"

"Showing some leg I hear men like staring at legs and Po certainly enjoyed staring and touching hers!

"Fair point okay now are you finished?"

"Not yet." Looking at her chest "One more thing." Slowly starting to take the top half of her dress she stares at her wrap"should I really do this?" Tigress thought and Desire instantly jumped in with "Do you want that panther to get him!? No then do it!" She takes her claws and rips her wrap off.

Her breasts sprang to life and Tigress takes a giant breath of relief at the freedom and looks at her breasts "Hello girls!" Tigress purred "Wow they've gotten a lot bigger than last time must be my heat making them this way the one thing I am thankful for." She thought

Viper could not help but stare at her friends breasts "By the gods they're absolutely massive! How do you hide those bad girls!?"

"It's not easy I can tell you and stop staring Viper its not like you haven't seen a womans breasts before." Tigress playfully said to Viper mocking her previous comment on how boys couldn't help but stare.

Haha well come on then and let's show the boys your knew look!

Tigress pulled the top of her dress back on and instantly her breasts were squashed together being fully supported by the dress her only thought"Well girls let's go get my panda away from that tart!"

Tigress and viper made their way back to the class

Meanwhile inside

"Wow Po can you teach us to dance like that?" Asked Monkey

"Sure but I charge by the hour" Po grinned

"ANYTHING!" Crane,Mantis and Monkey shouted

"Ok I will give you dancing lessons if you give me 10 dumplings an hour."

"Deal!" The three replied eagerly

"Po!" Night called "Can you come over here I want to...tallk" Night purred

"Of course I would always be happy to..."Talk" to flirted "Bye guys"

"Go get her panda!" Mantis said egging him on

Po goes over to Night

"Hi"

"Hi"

"So what did you want to "talk" about?"Po said taking a step closer to her

"Oh nothing" she said innocently "Just about your offer on coming to visit you at.."Anytime" Putting a lot of emphasis on the last word with a hint of seductiveness closing the gap.

"My my Night it sounds like you are suggesting something? Taking his paw and caressing her cheek getting closer to her face targeting her lips with his own.

"I am" she purred closing in as well just as their lips were about to touch

Bang! The door flung open "we're back!" Tigress called

All the males held in their nose bleeds again from staring at the new Tigresses breasts "At least they had the decency to look gob smacked".

Po turned around to be met by a sight of unbelievable beauty

"Tigress hi!" Po could not stop staring at her breasts "Phase one of "Get Po" complete grab his attention!" Tigress cheered in her head

In Pos head

Desire Po"OH GODS! THE EMPRESS OF TITS HAS ARRIVED! GODS I JUST WANT TO TOUCH THEM AND MOTORBOARD THE HELL OUT OF THEM! I BET THEY DON'T EVEN FIT IN OUR HANDS! HER LEGS AS WELL SO SLENDER AND TONED MEWOW! FORGET MISS DIRTY DANCING COME TO PAPA TIGRESS!

Gentleman Po"Oh so now she has appeal because she has an extremly well supported pair of bosoms and shapely legs, oh hell who am I kidding? Po my man go for it!"

Back in the class room

"Tigress you look..Fantastic"Night said seductively "Wow when she let's her hair down and her breasts out she is one hell of a fine feline I wonder if she would be willing to join me in a late night visit to Pos tent"

"Oh why thank you I'm sorry about the dress being ripped but I had to cool off after all." (grabbing the front of her dress and pulling it out slightly flashing her clevage) It is so hot in here.

The men couldn't survive the slight flash all there noses flooded blood like a waterfall and they all fainted with that circled eyed anime look even the male members of the five were no match for it and Viper fainted just from pure shock.

Song, Night and all the females looked at Tigress totally shocked with her sudden change in personality and apperance, suprised with her performing such an alluring move all thinking "Show Off! We could have done that!"

Po approached Tigress totally lost in her apperance practically drooling from the mouth in want as Po came to a stop in front of her he came into contact with her fiery orange eyes once again he stood transfixed as he sensed a sudden change in her and it made his desire skyrocket through the roof and the feelings he felt for her returned all in one huge rush how could he have flirted with Night when the woman he truly desired was in the room from the start.

"Tigress,no wonder you were so "hot" that wrap must have been so tight around your chest" Po grinned while he flirted

Tigress smiled "Phase 2 operation Play hard to get" she thought

"Yes Pooo, it was really tight around there but now (stepping close to Po breathing deeply to make her breasts push up against his chest) I feel free and willing to "explore" care to help me?" Tigress Purred suggestively

Po growled and leaned in close "Gladly" he said in a low whisper

"Well" Tigress said getting close to his lips with a hand on his chest"Too bad!" Pushing him away and walking out the room.

Every female gasped, Tigress was so close to kissing the dragon warrior and she dismissed him even after flirting with him but Song and Night both knew her real plan Both thinking "Clever girl playing hard to get" but Song ended with"But it won't work you and Night are going down!" While Night thought "A chance to get to sleep with two legendary warriors peeerfect."

Po had a look on his face that clearly showed what he was thinking "What the fuck just happened!? I was so close and she pushed me.. WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

"Well ladies looks like dance class is concluded for today as all male members are unconcious bar the Dragon warrior who needs to have a little talk with master Tigress!" Night said

"Aww" the females voiced their disappointment

Night approached Po and gave him a kiss on the cheek to bring him back to reality,Po looked at Night with an apologetic look and then looked away but she cupped his face and turned him back to her "Po do you love her?" He nodded

"I'm not mad Po go after her and tell her how you feel about her! Night smiled as she planned her way of getting the two warriors together and then later making them ask her to join them after they have shared each other, Po smiled back completely oblivious to her inner plan but then looked at Song who heard everything and decided to tell Po her feelings before he went after Tigress.

"Po I have something important to tell you" she said seriously

"You love me" Po said sadly as he knew he was breaking her heart

Song looked surprised and asked "how did you know?"

"I sort of figured it out when you ugh pushed your breasts in my face" Po said sheepishly

"You knew from the start?"

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't mention anything I was just confused and I didn't know who I loved but I know now, after staring into Tigresses eyes she is the one I am meant to be with. I know it in my heart!

Song looked down and felt like crying but Po cupped her face and said "But you can have something from me that I am willing to give you." Po said with a grin

"Whats mmph!" Po kissed Song long and passionate her eyes went wide with shock but she soon gave into the feeling and closed her eyes returning the kiss.

After five minutes they break apart for air Po simply saying "My first kiss" and smiled warmingly at Song which she returned before saying "Go to her and make her happy!"

Po nodded and went for the door stopping before saying "Night come here" she did as she was told and as soon as she was within arms reach Po grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, Night expected this and met his tounge battling with it for five minutes before breaking for air.

Po grinned while saying "Be honored you may be the second girl I have kissed but the first one I ever flirted with" Po said giving her a wink "Oh I am honored but now go get Tigress!"

And with that Po rushed out the room chasing down Tigress to tell her how he feels about her!

A/N

What did you think good bad? Let me know review, favourite and follow

"Awesome I got to kiss two beautiful girls one straight after the other that is my second greatest wish thanks Dues"

"No problem Po and in the next chapter I am about to give you your first greatest wish!"

"(Gasp) A house made out of dumplings"

(Face palm) Dues12 signing off


	8. Turning up the heat

Heat week

Rated M

A/N Thank you for all your support in this story, it has been a great story to write but you know what they say all good things must come to an end, ahhh que sera sera what will be will be but look out for me in the future as I will write other stories and not just in the KFP universe.

I don't own KFP

Warning lemon ahead

Chapter 8 Turning up the heat

Tigress searched and searched for a suitable male to make Po jealous but none seemed worthy enough for the job she needed one to finish her final stage of her plan "Get Po jealous and mad by flirting with another man and forcing him into confessing his feelings." (wow that must have been a mouth full to say)

Tigress was beginning to smell Pos scent closing in on her she had to hurry then just out of the blue the twins leopards Mei and ling (don't know their real names) came to Tigress

"Tigress are you looking for Po?" They asked in unison sweetly

Tigress turns around looking at the twins they were both wearing two short, gorgeous and sexy dresses one light grey, the other bright white, their fur was the same as Songs only a little darker and had a more exotic look to it, their breast were both a nice medium size that looked extremly soft and yet firm at the same time, their legs were very slender and their asses were amazing so well proportioned and curved.

Tigress thought "Peerfect timing ladies and the rules don't necessarily say a man has to be used to make another man jealous!" No ladies I'm not, I'm looking for a bit of..(looking both of them up and down) Fuuun." Tigress purred seductively

The twins picked up on her tone and the fur on the end of their necks stood on edge in excitement they both thought Tigress was extremly attractive even when they first fought against her and now she was propositioning them how could they refuse.

"Well there is a place we can go to have fuuun if you wish?" Mei said first full of lust and desire

"An extremly vibrant and full of life fuun place!" Ling said straight after eager to mate with the Tiger

"Well why don't we just start the fun here?" Tigress said closing the gap between her and the twins getting as close as possible so her breasts squished against both twins left and right breasts then leaning in to Lings lips.

"Oh that would be excellent"said Ling growling in desire before lunging forward kissing Tigress on the lips slipping her tounge into her mouth, both females moaned in each others mouth from their passionate duel while Ling was tending Tigress from the front Mei started to go around the back off Tigress grabbing her ass and giving it a squeeze while licking Tigresses neck, Tigress lost herself in the pleasure of the two females enjoying her first kiss and both womens breasts rubbing up against her breasts and back feeling her hard nipples brushing against Lings, Tigress was wondering "How would Po react to this current turn off events? Would he be mad, hearbroken.. Aroused? Tigress broke the kiss from Ling feeling flushed and felt a dampness in her underwear Tina moved her paw up from Tigresses hip to her breast grasping it and begins moving it around in a circular motion squeezing it every once in a while making Tigress mewl with desire.

"Oh sister do you smell that?" I think master Tigress is almost ready Mei said with a grin taking in Tigresses scent of raw lust by the lungful while giving Tigress a kiss

"I believe your right perhaps we should escort her back to our tent?" Ling said with a low growl and suggestive smile.

"Their is no need for that ladies I will have that honor!" Came Pos voice

"Oh Po what are you doing here? Enjoying the "show"!? Tigress said winking at him with an innocent but lust filled grin on her face

"Actually yes, I am enjoying your "show" but I'm here to talk with you Tigress! Po growled out in lust but also possessiveness as he saw what the two leopards were doing to HIS tigress.

Tigress picked up on his tone as did the twins they backed away from Tigress in disappointment that they had lost her but she smiled at them both and whispered in their ears "I will see if Po is willing to share after We have personally done it together"They smiled at this and both whispered back"we will be waiting for you and the Dragon warrior." Purring at the end before leaving Tigress with Po who looked a little aroused and a little pissed off at her actions.

"What the hell was that Tigress!? Po growled

"Just me exploring new things" Tigress replied innocently

"You were practically fucking both of them!" Po shouted annoyed

"Like you were practically fucking Night with your dance moves!? Tigress countered equally annoyed

"Thats was different" Po said not believing his own words

"Oh really looked pretty much the same..( Tigress picked up two scents coming from Pos lips one was Songs and the other Night) You kissed Song and Night as well!?" Now Tigress was pissed off stomping over to Po

"Yeah I did and you kissed the twins! Po said equally pissed off moving towards her, Tigress was now an inch away from Pos face with her breasts pushing up against his chest Po nearly lost his mask of anger at the sensation he felt but held it as did Tigress when she felt his member rub against her.

Fiery orange and Jaded green stared angrily at one another before lips crashed together in a passionate and messy kiss each exploring one anothers mouth quickly and in need fearing that they would both wake up alone from this magical moment, Po moved his arms around Tigresses waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss and Tigress wrapped her paws around Pos neck pulling him to her as well.

In Pos head

Desire Po "FUCK YES TAKE THIS KITTY TO PO-OUND TOWN, FUCK HER UNTIL SHE CAN'T WALK STRAIGHT!

Gentleman Po " I agree take this fine feline to the bed chamber and claim her as your rightful mate!

Unknown Po "Tell her your feelings as well!"

DPo"Who are you?"

Love Po "I am love nice to meet you both Desire and Gentleman"

Gentleman "Well met Love and absolute pleasure to meet you"

Desire"Oh gods another annoying emotion"(hey Dues get back to the action already)

In Tigresses head

Desire Ti"OH FUCK YES! TIME TO RIDE HIS MEAT STICK TO THE END OF TIME ITSELF! FUCK HIM SILLY!"

Lady Ti "I agree take him now before the others get here and claim him make him your true lifelong mate!"

Love Tigress "Tell him that you love him while your at it!"

Lady Ti"Oh who are you?

Love Ti "I am love nice to meet you!"

Desire Ti "Oh gods another love sick and well round person just what this place needs!"

Back in reality

Po and Tigress break their kiss looking at each others eyes then they Both said the magical three words "I love you" they both gave a small chuckle at each other before kissing again for only a few minutes.

"Well Dragon warrior what shall we do now? Tigress said with a seductive smile on her face.

"Hmmm follow me master Tigress I have a place in mind for something we can do." Giving Tigress a slight smirk before leading her out of the camp.

Po guided Tigress through the forest it was beginning to grow dark out now when Po stopped at a waterfall which had a large pool of water and no trees so you could see the stars twinkling brightly, Tigress looked at Po in confusion when she noticed a smile full of desire cross his lips then saying

"I thought we could take a swim together after all your look so "hot" all of a sudden...(Pointing to her dress as its was getting covered in dark black wet patches).

Tigress grinned "What an excellent idea Poooo." Tigress purred out in desire

Tigress began taking off her dress from the top making sure to go as slow as possible so that Po could see her fur a piece at a time before the front half of her dress fell releasing her breasts Po gave a low growl at the sight this pleased Tigress, she then turned around and bent over as she took off the bottom half of her dress giving Po a full view of her gorgeous ass and her gold thong.

Po couldn't take it anymore he approached Tigress spinning her around and kissing her long and hard growling into her mouth at her teasing,Tigress smiled while still locked in the kiss but then bit Pos lip hard shocking him she used this to her advantage and pounced on Po causing him to fall to the ground then using her claws she ripped off his jacket,shirt and pants leaving his boxers intact to further tease him, Pos eyes turned into dark slits filled with desire as he looked at the half naked Tiger on top of him, his entire body demanding to touch her, he moved one paw up and down her leg while the other made its way up from her hip to her belly and finally to her breast grabbing it and moving it around in a circular motion while his paw tips played with her hard nipple, Tigress gasped and moaned as Pos hand gave her body pleasure she then began to grind against Pos member causing a suprised gasp to leave his lips, she did it again he moaned she repeated the process over and over again both moaning at each others actions but Po had enough he sat up and began rolling his tounge around Tigresses breast, she squealed in delight at the sensation of Pos tounge being on her breast she began to lay back while po continued his action on her breast crawling over her bring his other hand up to need the other one while he focused.

Po kept up his pleasurable torture on her breast he then enveloped it in his mouth adding suction causing Tigress to mewl like a helpless kitten, he then released it and began the same manoveur on the other breast, he smirked into her breast at the look on her face she was panting and drooling in need as a fire began stirring inside her begging for Po to douse the great flame but Po ignored this and began grinding up against her as well as tending to her breasts.

Po! Tigress gasped out totally lost in pleasure

Po released her breast from his mouth "What is it kitten? Do you want me to stop?" Po said with a devilish smile on his face.

"GODS NO!" Tigress growled "DON'T YOU DARE STOP! JUST PLEASE I NEED YOU PLEASE PO! Tigress begged

"Ok kitten... Po began to make his way down to her thong pulling them down to reveal her dripping wet womanhood I will give you what you want!" Po began licking her womanhood slowly Tigresses clawed at the ground moaning and screaming Pos name whenever he hit the right spot after a few minutes of licking her outerfolds he plunged his tounge inside her tasting her inner walls, Tigresses legs wraped themselves around his head pushing his face deeper into her after 10 minutes of absolute pleasure for Tigress she screamed "PO!" As she climaxed showering Pos face in her love juice.

Po slowly removed his face from Tigresses womanhood licking his lips free of the juice he had never tasted something so rich and intoxicating before, Tigress was out of breath she was sweating like mad her fur stuck to her body with a face of absolute bliss.

Tigress looked at Po and gave him a seductive smile"Thank you Po but I'm not done yet." She quickly pounced on Po again kissing him and tasting her own love juice on his tounge enhancing her desire, she broke this kiss grinning at Po feeling his member poking her "I guess its your turn now." Tigress slowly began crawling down to the buldge in his boxers before ripping them off freeing his hardened member from its cage as it sprang to life,Tigress gasped Po was certaintly well endowed never had Tigress seen such a thing before even in those scrolls Viper showed her,his member was huge at least eight inches long and extremly thick, Tigress placed her paw around his member slowly stroking it up and down slow at first then picking up speed later on Po was moaning from the sensation, Tigress gave an evil grin before taking the tip of his member in her mouth lightly sucking on it, Po gasped again suprised before giving out a soft growl of pleasure, Tigress started to bob up and down on his member as fast as possible taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat repeating it over and over again getting encouragment by Pos moaning, soon Po felt an familiar feeling happening in his loins "Tigress I'm going to cum!" Tigress just purred around Pos member causing a vibration sending him over the edge causing him to release inside her mouth jets of warm white after several splashes Po stopped cumming and Tigress swallowed every last drop simply saying "Delicious" with a lust filled smile.

Po smiled back then pushed Tigress on her back and spread her legs rubbing his exposed member against her womanhood then getting into a position to enter "Are you ready? Po asked "Fuck yes!" was Tigeresses response. Slowly he began pushing in Po had never felt anything so good in his life her walls were wrapping around his member covering it with warmth, Tigress hissed a little in pain but it soon turned into pleasure, Po continued inside until he came to resistance Po looked at Tigress in concern but she simply smiled and gave him a long passionate, Po broke through the resistance robbing her off her virginity Tigress instantly tensed up in pain and bit down on Pos lip, Po felt bad for hurting Tigress and began pulling out but Tigress wraped her legs around his waist and pulled him back in growling "Don't you dare stop! she began bucking her hip to cause delicious friction Po growled and began moving slowly in and out of her womanhood, Tigress moaned at the feeling of Po inside her giving her pleasure showing his love for her "Tigress this is amazing I have dreamed of this for so long and now its finally happening your so beautiful Tigress I love you!" Po said romantically while increasing his pace "Po I love you tooo!" Was all Tigress could say before purring and squealing loud as Po fucked her into submission pounding her womanhood with everything he had, Tigresses body went limp apart from her legs,completly surrendering to the pleasure moving her head to the side panting,moaning and screaming, Po took this oppurtunity to attack her neck and began sucking ,licking and biting it while showing Tigress his true potential after an hour off absolute bliss Po warned "TIGRESS I'M CUMMING!" Tigress tightened her grip on his waist and screamed "DO IT INSIDE PO GIVE ME EVERY LAST DROP!" Po couldn't hold on any longer Tigress walls constricted his member as she bit into his shoulder as she climaxed and he released biting into hers, Po filled Tigresses womanhood to the brim with cum some spilling out onto the ground as soon as they both were finished Po pulled out and fell onto the ground beside Tigress,panting out of breath, Tigress managed to move her arms around Po lying her head on his chest also out of breath before both warriors were overcome by sleep they both told each other one last time that they loved one another and kissed tasting each othes blood in the final step of the mating process sanctifying their union before falling into the best sleep of their lives both happy that they have found their life long mates.

Epilogue

After their night of unbelievable passion Po and Tigress ended always skipping dancing sessions so they could not take part in the competition, they didn't care though they had found a new activity which was so much better than anything in the world, Viper and crane ended up winning the dancing competition performing the Tango to "Roxane"(don't own song or dance) Monkey came second and Mantis came third even hooking up with their partners. Shifu sensed something different about Tigress and Po looking at them both a questioning way before receiving his answer as he saw them holding hands, he smiled at his daughter as he knew she had found someone she loved but gave Po a warning that if he breaks her heart he loses his life. From seeing Po and Tigresses confession Viper and Crane told each other their feelings and were overjoyed kissing passionately as the other masters cheered happily.

Soon The masters left the Ladies of the shades returning to the Valley of Peace to return to the same old place but to the beginning of spending the rest of their lives together.

The End.

A/N

Well their you go finished,finito,over with I hope you enjoyed it please review,favourite and follow.

Po and Tigress asked "Are you going to make another story?"

"Hell yes! I might do a sequel to this story in the future!"

Everyone YAY!

Well for the last time in this story Dues 12 signing off


End file.
